Aoto Hashimoto
Aoto was the Ace of Keiko Middle School basketball team, and the Point Guard associated with the Rising Stars, a group of players able to standup to the Generation of Miracles. Currently he plays for Wills High. Appearance Aoto is an average height teenage boy of 5'11" (180cm), he has wild navy blue hair that flows in all directions, but during game he has it tied back. Also he has matching navy blue eyes, with a giant scar on the left side of his face. He has a very lean build. He wears a red and gold Wills High jersey with the number 4. His casual clothes include a black long sleeved shirt with baggy sweatpants and black and white sneakers. His winter clothes include a red and gray hoodie with fitted black pants and matching red and gray shoes. Personality Aoto is a calm and collected person that cannot be angered. On the slight chance that he is angered he becomes an unstoppable rage machine with a mind for payback. When it comes to people, Aoto is highly respectable and respects everyone. Treating everyone he meets the same as he would treat another. He believes that no one person is above another in any way, shape, or form. Aoto is a very intelligent person. He can read his opponents almost instantly and can catch onto tells within before the end of the 1st quarter. History Aoto is an only child to a family of military brats and higher ups. He was pressured to join the military but had other ideas. He wanted to have fun, he wanted to have fun and be himself. So he joined the basketball team. Aoto was an instant starter at Keiko Middle School, for three years he dominated the court except for when his team went against the generation of miracles. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't get passed Akashi and his Emperor Eye. During his 2nd year after another defeat by the generation of miracles, Aoto had enough and snapped, unlocking his King's Senses. During the following year he honed his new skills and become known as a Rising Star. He took the title seriously and intensified his practice. Skill His 2nd defeat a by the Generation of Miracles forced him Trying harder, eventually giving way to his King Senses. He forced himself across the line into the prodigal world. Handling and Dribbling Aoto has incredible handling skills, able to fake out even the most perceptive of opponents. It's incredibly hard to steal the ball away from him when he gets it. His spin moves and various juke moves are sharpened to perfection, way beyond that of the normal player. Steals Aoto can steal e ball at insane speeds. Most of the time it goes unnoticed until the player tried to shoot and realize it's gone. Whenever the opponent is running a fast break he can take the ball before he even catches up to the player. King's Senses Aoto has an ability he refers to as King's Senses. He can feel the presence of everyone on the court. He can determine the possible play that his opponents might run. But the downside is the he can't always act on time. He relies heavily on this skill since he's partially blind. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Players Category:Captains Category:PG Category:Rising Stars Category:TrueKing3000 Category:DRAFT